Business-Like
by CodenameShenanigans
Summary: America arrives early to set up his presentation so he can be professional, but Russia is there with sunflowers for him! Oneshot, random, M for implications, shōnen-ai, and fluff! Mainly RussiaXAmerica, some TurkeyXHungary, implied CanadaXUkraine, implied one-sided RussiaXBelarus. More inside.


**~Please Read First~**

Sorry, I had to do a second post! I needed some fluff after my story of angst. So, yeah, RussiaXAmerica, TurkeyXHungary, implied CanadaXUkraine, implied one-sided RussiaXBelarus. Mainly RusAmer. M for implications. Contains shōnen-ai. I do not own Hetalia. Italics are thoughts in this story. Didn't listen to anything while typing this, but it makes me think of "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone. This was made on a whim, so it may not transition well or explain a lot, but I tried to fill it out some. As the last story, critiques are appreciated, but don't be rude. Enjoy!

**Business-Like**

America rushed to the meeting room, arriving fifteen minutes early. He was hosting this week's meeting, and making those mini-ham-and-cheese sandwiches turned out to take a much longer amount of time than expected. Luckily, he chose a light-blue t-shirt and khaki pants, desperately trying to seem adult-like, so it didn't take long for him to get dressed. Although he was technically early, he had made the "best presentation ever" and needed time to set it up. When he came down the last hallway and reached the door, he leaned on the door frame, exhausted from the run.

"Are you okay, my friend?"

America looked up to see Russia happily sitting next to the host's chair – _his_ chair – with a bouquet of sunflowers. America sighed and walked over to unpack his bag. Russia looked curiously at him.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," America replied, not bothering to return the favor. Instead, he quickly set out the model, soda, and sandwiches, making sure it looked professional.

"Worried about looking business-like?" Russia questioned.

America stopped. _How did he know?_ "Yeah, something like that."

Russia smiled. "I understand, my friend. It's not easy, is it? I've come to the conclusion that it'd not really worth it." He watched as the young country pulled out his laptop and opened up an extravagant slideshow. Suddenly, his expression changed. "We-we are friends now, right?" _Pleasesayyesyesyesyesyesyes-_

"Yeah," America said as he plugged the laptop into the large TV, "something like that."

"Well, I picked these flowers for you," Russia said, offering the bouquet.

America walked back over to Russia and took the sunflowers, examining them. "Th-these are for… me?"

Russia nodded. "You're the only person who isn't easily scared by me. Well, besides Belarus, but she's…" He shuddered, thinking about his sister's disturbing behavior.

"Your sister is weird, dude," America finished, having been threatened by her many times. He set the sunflowers down and made sure the screen worked before taking a seat by his ex-rival. "No offence to you, of course, or Ukraine."

"How did their date go last night? You know, her and Canada's?" asked Russia, making sure his sister was treated well.

"They spent the whole night being super shy and nerdy. They're both really happy though," America replied, having let them see a premier of one of his movies.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Russia interrogated, giving his friend a mischievous look.

"Nah, dude, ain't nobody got time for that."

"Neither do I," agreed Russia, taking America's hand into his.

America felt heat rush into his face. "Russia, I-I don't…!"

"Don't what?" Russia questioned, scooting his chair uncomfortably close. "Have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"No, I have to buy you dinner first, take you out to a café that weekend, spend a few weeks showing you my country, propose to you, and wed you. THEN, I will go to town with you."

America let out a snort, but felt his face take on a deeper shade of red. "Alright, I accept. Where we headin' to?"

"Have you ever had traditional Russian?"

"No, but I'm willing to try."

"I'll pick you up, there is a very good Russian resturaunt I know of. You will like it. My treat."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay. They must have put something in the air, some gas or somethin'."

The next few minutes were spent in complete silence, as they simply enjoyed sitting next to each other. Russia looked at the clock, growing impatient. After all, the sooner he got home, the sooner he could go to bed, and the sooner the next day would come.

"Ten more minutes," Russia stated. America looked down at his laptop.

"Yeah, that's what my computer sa-"

Suddenly the door opened, and Turkey walked in with Hungary, the later who had her top completely unbuttoned. Laughing, they embraced intimately and whispered to one another. They didn't seem to notice the two supernations until Russia cleared his throat. The two lovers looked at America and Russia in horror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We didn't think that you would be here so soon!" Hungary exclaimed as she quickly buttoned her shirt back up.

"You... aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Turkey asked, knowing that Greece would use that story for blackmail.

America shook his head. "Nah, I kinda think I have a good idea of what you two were going to do, and that's your business."

Hungary gave him a questioning look, as this was not his typical behavior. America simply adjusted his glasses and offered them seats, trying to be a good host. _Maybe if I keep quiet about their stuff, they won't talk about mine. They had to of heard it, right?_

America gave Russia one last glance as he heard the Scandinavians come down the hall. He smiled as he saw Russia mouth two words.

_Can't wait._


End file.
